Sanctuary
by amberthorne
Summary: All story start somewhere, and like all story, Loki's tale of his first step in redemption start like any other story. Except for the fact that it did not start with the generic opening of "once upon a time," or the shortened version of "in a kingdom faraway". In fact, his story started with two children, a gunshot, a song, and a threat of bodily harm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction and joining any fanfiction platform. So please, just have patience to my little pet project. Constructive comments are graciously accepted by moi, so let me know what you think. I don't own any of the Marvel Thor and Law and Order: SVU characters. I'm just happy to be playing in their respective sandboxes. They all belong to its rightful creators. The only thing that belongs to me are the following: Maiera, the kids, additional characters and the plotline. Thank you.**

CHAPTER 1:

If ever there was going to be a definition on what entails to be considered as a bat out of hell at full tilt, then she would certainly be the frontrunner for becoming its poster child, especially with the way she was driving down the busy street of downtown New York. Reckless, fast, and was selectively blind to the danger she is putting herself and others with her manic driving. In fact ,it would be considered as a miracle that not one police cruiser have box her in or better yet yelled at her to pull-over for being a public hazard for the two hours that she was driving.

With a death-grip on the wheel and leaded foot on the accelerator, Maiera, crazily weaved through traffic and made a sharp left on the next intersection , nearly missing a pedestrian who was about to cross the street. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath as she wrestled the steering wheel to steady the van. Looking up to up at her rear view mirror, she caught the man that she almost run over giving her the finger, and was shouting at her with a set of profanities that would –as they say—make sailors blush.

She was about to stop and step out of the van partly out of guilt and mostly by an ingrained purpose of civic duty to try to smooth the ruffled feather of the man she almost murdered but was stopped when her phone blared another set of shrill tones, pulling her back to the nightmare she is in with right now (not the near case of vehicular manslaughter she was currently facing but far worse). She bit her lower lip, as she tried to calm her galloping heart. "No harm, no foul I think," she reasoned out as she glanced again at her would be victim; "If he have lung capacity to shout a whole string of curses without breaking sweat, and was heard from across a block then he should be probably fine."

When her phone didn't stop from ringing and was in fact on the third set of call, she mentally shook herself, and once again stepped on the gas pedal and shoot off towards her dreaded destination.

How any sane person remains calm, as calm as they could ever be when all hell broke loose? Well, to be brutally honest, Maiera was not on any phases of calm. Nope, she is not calm, not serene, and not even remotely peaceful. What she is right now is on the waiting phase. The silence before the storm, the waiting of all emotion to be unleashed, and she was trying so hard to contain all of it until she reached the end of this drive. And then all bets are off. Clinching her jaw and pressing her foot once again on the accelerator, she finally saw the one place she is dreading to be in today. And just to make it worse, the heaven decided to join her fear and fed her anxiety by opening up and drenching everyone with heavy downpour with the loud accompaniment of both thunder and lightning.

Screeching to halt on an open space of the parking lot, Maiera hurriedly yanked out her car keys, grabbed a large duffel bag and locked her car before running towards the entrance of the building that was momentarily lit by a sudden streak of lightning.

The farther her step carries her up through the staircase, the heavier the dread she is feeling, weighing down yet pushing her forward. Pulling and pushing her emotions whichever it thinks it would find its release. A thousand scenarios flashed before her eyes and none of it is helpful to assuage her fear, after all she did have a wild imagination coupled with the predilection of thinking of the worst case scenario. The combination of the two may have been her greatest asset with her job but right now it serves only to fray her nerves thin.

Upon entering the main hallway, she was greeted by the strong smell of disinfectant and cloying aroma of decay and illness that could only be found in hospitals. The lights from the recessed fluorescent fixtures showed the mixture of pallid and wan appearance of its temporary residents wandering around the halls. Hospital staffs and family members weaved through the organized chaos, trying to reach the people that needed to be helped, giving comfort, and guidance, and for some, relief.

It was this blatant show of mortality that finally shook Maiera to her very core. Shattering the protective casing of denial that she wrapped around herself upon receiving the news that afternoon, such realization forced her to rush towards the information counter despite the fact that her legs are now turning into two pairs of jelly. _No please God no_ , she pleaded silently, trying hard not crumble in the middle of the hospital atrium _please, they're still children, oh God you have already done enough with this family, do you still need more from us. Please let them be safe, no more please._

"Excuse, Hi. Good evening," she greeted the hospital staff at the information counter, voice cracking with emotion. "I'm here for the Craver children; they were brought here by the EMT and 16th Precinct of New York City Police Department around two this afternoon."

"Hi," one of the older staff, a woman around middle fifty greeted back as she smiled at her warmly. "And you are my dear?"

"They're guardian. Maiera Shen," she answered while giving her ID to the woman. After reading the details on her ID the woman started to check down the hospital data base from her computer station. "They are at the sixth floor room 632 and 643. The children just got-" Maiera did not wait for her to finish, with a hasty thank you, she practically flew towards the waiting elevator and pushed the sixth button.

"For the millionth time Carisi, I already contacted her," a petite blond woman admonished a tall and lanky man who was standing beside her. "And before you could start again, I already called both her mobile phone, her landline, office phone, and even her home phone. Nobody is picking up."

"Hey don't bit my head off, Rollins," the man replied as he rubbed the short stubble on his face with frustration. "It's just that it's been almost been seven hours after the incident and we couldn't contact any of the children's father, and one of them just got out from surgery."

"Surgery?" a voice asked from behind them. "What surgery? Sonny, what do you mean by surgery?

Both Carisi and Rollins turned and saw a petite woman in a drenched charcoal pan suit and a red blouse, hair barely held with an ornate buyao, and carrying a big duffel bag, barrelling towards them from the newly opened elevator. What made them speechless is not about her dishevelled state, it is the fact that the woman who is front of them, allowed them to see her in any form less that her usual state of orderliness. Well at this point, one must say that they should cut her some slack, but still.

"Mai," a soft voice spoke out. "Please come with me okay."

Maiera looked at the person who is now gently holding her arm, completely stopping her from barrelling towards Amanda and Sonny. It was her friend, Sergeant Olivia "Liv" Benson. She gently herded her towards a bench not far from the rest of SVU detectives. "Liv, what happened?" Maiera asked again, fear lacing her voice. "What did Carisi means by surgery? Where are the kids?"

When the brunette detective still couldn't answer her, Maiera got agitated and started to growl in frustration. "Damn it Liv! Just still me alright. Where are the kids?"

"Thomas and Anabeth are fine Mai," Olivia replied softly, trying hard to calm Mai down. "Fine," Mai scoffed with irritation "really Liv, since when do you sugar coat things for me, tell it to me straight well you. I know you-no , I know all of you better than this?"

"The kids were involved a shot out at central park. Uni was trying to apprehend a member of sex traffic ring who escaped during the raid. Idiot cut through Central Park, have the brilliant idea of emptying a .45 in public to deter the police, tried escaping, emphasis on tried, was eventually caught when Carisi tackled him near the pond," a voice rang out from Olivia's left.

"What!" Mai exclaimed in surprise, hands shaking. Turning from her seat, she immediately saw a man with a goatee, and a perpetual frown on his brow, Detective Fin Tutuola . The detective arched his brow, silently telling her, _well, you asked for it, I'm just giving it to you exactly how want it to be delivered._

 **"** Anabeth was busy playing near the duck pond; Thomas tried to protect her sister. Covered her up with his body as best as he could but the perp was still playing catch me if you can with police with the loaded gun. It was only later-it was only later when the paramedics arrived that we learned that Anabeth was shoot on her left calf, the reason why she stumbled and in turn force Thomas to cover his little sister. Big brother has a dislocated arm by being a hero to his little sister."

"And before you start you mama bear rampage," another voice joined in completely cutting her upcoming tirade. "Annabeth is out of surgery, it was a success. Bullet was a through and through. She is in her room resting with Thomas. Both are sharing the same room."

At this moment Maiera was on verge having a mental breakdown, tears were streaming down her eyes, and she doesn't care if was in front of her friends. All she cares right now is that both children are fine and safe. She was about to stand and heed for the kids' room when something hit her, sluggish consciousness. -well it was two somethings really. She then looked up at the last person who joined the group—well make that three something. "Fin thanks," she said, teary-eyed. "I can always count on you to go straight to the point, although, to be honest I expected that approach from Mr. Court Shark over here, but thanks nonetheless."

"Anyway, you mentioned that the bullet that hit," she paused for a while, still shaken by what she learned, and with a deep breath she continued on. "—that hit Anabeth was a through and through and she is now resting with Thomas, then how come the staff downstairs informed me that there are two private rooms for the Craver incident, another thing where the hell are their nanny when this all happened, heck, where the hell is Brandon?"

"Well, it's like this Mai," Amanda explained, her southern drawl more evident as she tried to calm the young woman in front of her, who is about now jumping from one emotional state to another, giving Amanda a mental whiplash. . "The other room was for the man who saved both Thomas and Anabeth this afternoon. When both the kids were pinned down in cross-fire, a man dove to save them, like Tom he covered them with his body before dragging the kids to safety. Unfortunately, he received a bullet wound like Beth and was sent to OR and is now resting in a room across from the kids, you know for better monitoring from both doctors and police."

"And for the second and third question, like you, I am also interested with the answers," ADA Rafael Barba answered while handing a silk handkerchief to Mai. "So what do you know about the family's nanny?"

Mai gratefully accepted the handkerchief and started to wipe her tears dry with it. "All I know is that both Cora and Brandon hired a nanny five months ago from one of those legal agencies that cater to such services."

Carisi walked forward and opened an app from his phone. He immediately scrolled down the screen until reaching a certain picture. "Is this the same nanny from five months ago?" he asked as he showed the photo to Mai.

She peered down the picture and saw a teenager with sunken eyes, nose rings, and black hair with pink highlights glaring down from the picture. Mai shook her head in the negative. "No. The last one was fortyish, brown-haired, hairstyle was a severe bob, eyes were blue, and was Russian. Her name was Tatyana-Tatyana Kurnishkina." She pointed at the picture to emphasise her next point. "Cora would never hire someone like her. She looks -well—she looks not like any nanny that I know of to put it nicely. All governesses and nannies of the two children were usually from the same mold you know, intelligent, caring, mature and motherly. So you why are interested?"  
"Tom might have told us that for a month now, cookie cutter nannies were no longer hired by dear old dad." Amanda answered with a frown. "In fact according to Tom, Mr. Craver hired random teenager to chaperone them during play dates but most often than not both kids were left to their own devices since the newly hired nannies were a no show."

"He did what now!" Mai was already seeing red right after she heard Rollins explained that both the kids where practically abandoned by their dear old father and was in the mercy of questionable characters hired by said father. "If I'm going to see him, I am going to tear him a new one."

"Join the group kid," Fin added. "It will be a long line. We've been calling him since two and when we could not contact him, we tried to reach you. You are the next person to call on the emergency list."

"Mai, how come Rollins and Carisi have a hard time contacting you?" Benson asked, trying to calm her down again.

"I just arrived from Germany today, flight was delayed; it was Michael, Max's butler who informed me about the incident and the call to come here in Mercy."

"How did Max handle the news?" Benson asked again.

"He is out of the country. Michael is the one who is holding down the fort. And I will not tell him yet as to what happened with the kids. He would drop everything, come back home, hunt and skin Brandon, on or before he is going to have a coronary while working himself into frenzy on how to actually hunt and skin the bastard, thus making the hunting and skinning a mote point in the endeavour." She growled her answer, anger replacing her fear. How could a father be reckless and disconnected with his children she just simply could not understand, well who is she kidding. It is Brandon that they were talking about, with him everything is possible.

"So where is the new nanny when all of this happened?"

"Stoned a few feet from where it happened." The shoulder that Benson was holding immediately stiffened.

Benson couldn't help but glare at Tutuola, _You just have to incite her to into a bloodbath._ Fin only shrug his shoulder in silent response to Benson's question.

But before Mai could get into her mama bear rampage as Barba pointed out before, The ADA immediately shove another photo to Mai. "How about this guy? Does he look familiar to you?"

It took a while for Mai to calm herself down, from boiling rage, she somehow manage her anger to simmering controllable hate before looking at the picture. What she saw was a picture of man lying on a bed, asleep. Slick long black hair made a strong contrast to the hospital crisp white sheet. Handsome in a not traditional sense, strong prominent cheekbones, and crescent brows atop closed eyes, pale-no more on an alabaster skin. In short, the guy was eye catching even if he is asleep but for the life of her, Mai couldn't recall who he is. "Nope, Sorry Counselor, never seen the guy before, why?"

"He's the guy who saved the kids, problem is we couldn't find any IDs on him, nobody seems to know him. No family to be contacted, No record in DMV,AFIS and other database, including facial rec." it was Carisi who answered instead, who finally sat down beside Benson on the bench, looking tired and worn.

"And?" Mai prompted. She knew that there is more to this that just being the afternoon hero who saved the day. _God it's like having a root canal with these guys. You need to pull out everything with controlled force._

"Let us just say that we want to just cross our t's and dotted our i's before everything else," Amanda explained. "It's just the he was dressed in this weird costume and Comicon was already over and most importantly he managed to try strangling the perp when said perp head butted Carrisi and tried to escape. "

"He manages to strangle said perp, emphasis on word try," Carisi objected, still miffed about being head butted by the pimp. "He could have successfully chocked him to death if he did not suddenly collapsed due to his bullet wound. Man, he raised that guy a foot or so off the ground with only one hand wrapped around the man's windpipe with ease.

"Adrenaline could do that you know."

"Not with this guy. It seems normal for him, like his being doing it for years."

"So what you're saying is that you're suspicious with the guy who just saved my niece and nephew?"

"Left no stone unturned. The sex ring run deep and wide than we imagined."

"So you are practically saying that, what? The guy who was into child sex ring managed to receive a divine intervention, grow a conscience and suddenly jump in the line of fire and go against his partner, and even help in the arrest of said partner?"

"Look, what I'm saying is, we don't know the guy, I am thankful for what he did for those two little munchkins but it doesn't change the fact that the guy is strong, strange, and unknown. John Doe might not be safe,"

"He's not yet dead Carisi! Pump with sedative after operation, yes, maybe concussed, but he is not dead, sheesh. Can't you just call him Mr. something or other. He is not on a Melinda's table yet and you are already calling him a Doe.

The blond man raised his hands in surrender. "Look, sorry, I just got this vibe that he can't be trusted okay."

"How about we all go home and sleep on it. Guy must just drop his wallet in the park or was pickpocketed, with all the commotion this afternoon; it could be possible if he just lost it." Benson reasoned out. "We investigate, follow the evidence, if the guy does pop during that time then we asked him."

"And if he leaves?"

"I'll take him. He will be in my custody. He did save my niece and nephew, it's the least I could do."

Everyone turned and looked at her incredulously. Mama Bear mode is on, yet she is willing to allow a stranger to get in her inner circle. An inner circle that holds only her most trusted friends and family. _They are really thinking that I'm off my rocker by now. Maybe I am, but it's a calculated risk I could take. I just have to ask this guy a few questions before doing deciding anything further._

When Mai did not say anything else, the rest of the group just accepted as it is for now. For all the years she's been with them, Mai never did something without a reason. "Mai, you should go see the kids. Call us if you need us okay?"

Mai nodded. "Thanks Liv. And Liv let me the one to tell Cora about this okay?"

Benson just nodded. "Hug Noah and Jesse for me okay," Mai said to the two departing mothers, Olivia and Amanda.

"We will. We will drop in tomorrow."

"To interview the kids, and sleeping beauty," the rest of the squad groaned in protest. "Give it a rest Carisi."

"Fine"

When Mai saw that the rest of the squad have already walked down the hallway towards the bank of elevators, she suddenly stopped Barba from joining them. "Counselor, I might need help with the processing of the change of guardianship with Tom and Beth, and a restraining order for one Brandon Craver for the future, preferably ready within this week."

"Battle plans already?"

"The change of custody is already being filed by Cora; I just need it to be iron clad before Brandon makes his move. I just need a judge who could see past my dear brother-in-laws snake charm."

"Let it not be said that you my dear is a shrinking violet." Barba nodded to her request before joining the squad. "I might not condone with Carisi's puerile antics about our sleeping hero but there is something about our guy that gives me pause, so please be careful.

If you are interested, the girls on the fourth floor might need some help tomorrow. They've been through a lot."

"I will. I'll be there after I settle my affairs tomorrow. Thanks."

The guy just waves his hand to say goodbye and joined the squad who were waiting at the elevator banks. She waited until the light on the panel indicated that the entire squad have arrived at the ground floor before breathing deeply and walked towards the room that housed her niece and nephew. Mai took another series of deep breathes, trying hard to control the morass of emotion she is having before entering the room. When she finally wrestled her emotions to a state of being stable, she slowly plastered a smile, and opened the door, greeting the two children warmly as she entered the room.

Unbeknownst to them, the man that they hailed as the afternoon hero was already wide awake and was gleefully listening with their conversation inside his room. _So this Midgardians are not as bunch of fools as I remembered them be, compared to the rest of the entire population who is living in this backward realm, these few people I could manage to tolerate. Their innate ability for survival helps them realize that they are in the presence of a being stronger than them. Be careful indeed._ He chuckled amused by their different understanding of his person.

His critiquing of the entire human race was halted when he listened once again to the conversation outside. Bright emerald orbs were now lit with irritation and barely controlled anger as he continued with his eavesdropping. T _o associate him to a doe was ridiculous. Normally such creatures were connected to the Greek pantheon of the gods, especially that annoying cunt that run around the wilderness busy hunting and punishing men for looking at her the wrong way. In what part of his godly stature could this ignorant mortal have the audacity to associate him with the female half of the species of jumping, cotton tailed, dole full eyed, and frolicking creatures? I take back what I said about this mortals, not one have any saving grace from being trampled on by the might of a god._

His internal monologue was somehow disrupted when a sharp reprimand was issued from one of the females in the group. _"He's not yet dead Carisi! Pump with sedative after operation, yes, maybe concussed, but he is not dead, sheesh. Can't you just call him Mr. something or other. He is not on a Melinda's table yet and you are already calling him a Doe."_ The reprimand reverberated in the air and caught him off guard. Someone was defending him; someone who does not know him is actually standing up for him. A tiny fraction of his consciousness felt glad that someone is actually trying to be on his side, as far as he could remember, it was only his mother, Frigga, who was there for him when he was mocked by the other Asgardians, and that include his oaf of a brother Thor, and his friends, and even his fa- and even Odin, the Allfather. _Yes, ignorant mortal I am not a doe—wait what?_ Again he stopped with his monologue when he managed to process the rest of the sentence he just heard. _What does she means by "on the table yet", "dead "and "doe", are this stupid mortals still practicing the barbaric rituals of cannibalism? Surely not!_ He pondered on the context of what was said and came to a conclusion that a John Doe is an identity given to someone who is not known but for how many times he tried he could not really fathom as to why said unknown person must be placed on a table owned by someone who is called Melinda.

Deciding that it was a practice that lowly mortals do, he left the topic to rest and listened once again to the conversation outside.

" _And if he leaves?"_

 _"I'll take him. He will be in my custody. He did save my niece and nephew, it's the least I could do."_

Upon hearing this statement the man became more intrigue by this one particular mortal. _Why collect such burden and responsibility. Especially for someone she doesn't know. Could it be that this particular mortal has yet the moral decency that others of her kind lack?_ He must admit that the group surrounding this particular mortal have also strong moral compasses and integrity and that is because it is required of their job. But this woman is different. As far as he could discern from entering the mind of one mortal in the group, this female, is not in the front line, unlike the brunette and the blond. _Mama Bear mode is on, yet she is willing to allow a stranger to get in her inner circle._

The man chuckled again when he hears the thought of the person he is reading. _Indeed, I agree with you, this mortal should be wary as to whom she offer shelter for she might invite a wolf in sheep's clothing._

After a few minutes of listening in, he noticed that he was becoming drowsy. _Damn that woman and her concoction,_ he groused, as he slowly becomes relaxed and on the verge of losing control of his consciousness. _I will repay in kind as to how you treated me, a god should not be tied down with these infernal tubes and wires mark my words mortal…_

But no matter how he tried, god or not, Morpheus still decide on the time you joined his realm of dreams. And the last thing that the man with green eyes thought before he joined the realms of dreams was the line _"I'll take him. He will be in my custody. He did save my niece and nephew, it's the least I could do." And his silent warning of "one must be careful as to whom you gave shelter."_

 _AN: So what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome._

 _Highlights: Context in conversation is everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. All of the rights are solely owned by Marvel. I only own Maiera, the kids and the plotline. I'm just playing in their sandbox. The lyric/song use in this chapter is written by** **Stephen Sondheim. Watch the Sweeny Todd (musical) movie to see/hear the version wherein a child and a mother figure are being presented.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

A large barrage of thunderclaps resonated through the night air, followed by the sharp crack of lightning, waking a young boy from his troubled sleep. "Aunt Mai," a young boy screamed voice already hoarse from crying. He tried to set up on his bed but struggled to find balance since his left arm was wrapped in a sling.

A young woman caught the boy in her arms before he could fall off from his bed. "Shush, shush, it's alright sweetie," Mai crooned as she hug the distraught little guy, giving him comfort and security as the child wrapped his right arm around her neck, sobbing all the way. "You're safe honey. I'm here. There is no need to cry."

Mai rocked the child slowly, waiting patiently as the child cried and cried his fears and sorrows away. She calmly rubs circles on the boy's back, while mirroring his breathing until such time that it was now Tom who followed the pacing of her breathing. Every time the young child sobs, is like a knife to Mai's heart, twisting it to the point of numbing agony. It took a while until the young boy finally calmed down; bitter sobbing has slowly turned to quite sniffles.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mai," the boy hiccupped as he let go of his aunt. He craved for the warmth and stability that his aunt exudes but he knew that he did not deserve such a treat. He failed to protect his younger sister. Dad was right, he was useless. "What are you sorry for luv?" his aunt asked as she tucked a strand of his silky black hair behind an ear.

Tom's lower lip quivered again, trying so hard to be a strong and yet was torn between the guilt of being a failure and asking for reassurance from an elder that it was not his fault. Green watery eyes looked up at his eyes, troubled and lost. "Beth got hurt because of me," he replied plaintively. "I'm useless. She got hurt because of me. I was not what Dad wants me to be."

Mai was rendered speechless with her nephew's confession. Why on earth did Tom blame himself with the shooting, and what the bloody hell is Brandon teaching his children? Mai slowly hoisted herself on Tom's bed and rested her back on the headboard and her legs stretched out on the bed, she then let Tom lay his head on her lap, and started stroking his hair before asking, "Was there something that your dad wanted you to do?"

Tom gripped the hem of his aunt's sweatshirt, before he slowly nodded his head. "He said that I should take care of Beth because I'm her older brother, that she must not be hurt, and that I should not call him when he is away with his friends or else bad things will happen. That since I'm a big boy now, then I should solve my problem and not be a burden."

At this point, Mai's fists were already clenched so hard that her knuckles were already white. _How dare him, that goddamn bastard. How dare he pass on his responsibility as an adult to a child and his son no less? Friends my foot!_

"Aunt Mai," Tom asked hesitantly, starting to get frightened when a flash of raw anger flashed through his Aunt's eyes

Mai suddenly caught herself and tried to calm down. "Sorry about that kiddo, "she replied as she gave him a reassuring smile. Her anger was momentarily locked up behind her mind, oh make no mistake of thinking that she is letting go of confronting the poor excuse of human being that her sweet sister have the misfortune to be shackled into a sham of a marriage. She is by far a vindictive and protective person for it to be swept under the proverbial rug like how her family normally handles things when it involves Cora and Brandon. Right now her number one priority is her niece and nephew, evening the odds would come later.

"What made you believe that it is your fault, luv?" she softly asked.

Tom gazed up again at his aunt and when he saw that the angry glint in her eyes was gone, he slowly opened up and told everything that happened. "Because I lost sight of Beth when we were at the park, she wanted to eat ice cream but Melanie was far too busy with her stuff, so I told Beth that I could buy it for her, and she should stay near the pond and wait for me. I went to the ice cream truck to buy our ice cream and that is when it-it-," and this point Tom's voice wavered and cracked.

Mai did not say anything, letting Tom fumble for a while as he tried to find his composure. She knew Tom, he may be a lovely eight year boy but he sees himself as strong and independent and wanted everyone to see him as a young adult, and mollycoddling would only be met with resentment. She was feeling thankful that her nephew is opening up to her than being his silent self, for these moments were few and far between. "A man, a bad man suddenly ran to the park, police were chasing him, they told him to stop but he -he started shooting. Everyone got scared. I got scared too but Beth was alone," he continued, eyes downcast. "So I run to back to her. Auntie, Beth got hurt and I was scared. The man was mean, he was still firing at the people at the park, and Beth was lying there, crying, I ran and covered Beth trying to protect her like one of those police shows we usually watch but she still got hurt, I failed her Aunt Mai."

"Thomas Anthony Craver, you listen to me now," his aunt, tucked a curled finger underneath the boy's chin, raising it slightly that they could see eye to eye. "None of this is your fault, do you hear me? You did not hurt your sister, sweetheart."

"But Dad said-"

"No, none of that luv," cut offed his Aunt. "Tell me did you cause the man to run to the park?" The boy shook his head. "Were you the one who had a gun and started shooting everybody," The boy shook his again.

"Did you load a gun and fire it on your sister?"

"No."

"Then sweetheart, I don't see why you think you are the one who hurt your sister."

"But she still got hurt!" the boy shouted. "I should have protected her."

"And what would you do?" she countered back, voice still soft and low. "What more can you do that time luv, which will not make it worse?"

Tom was silent for a while, thinking of what might happen but no matter how he thinks, he couldn't answer his aunt. And after few breaths his shoulder slumped down, defeated. "None, I guess."

Mai smiled down at the young boy before kissing his forehead. "Tom, listen to me okay. None of this is your fault. I'm sorry that you should be feeling this sweetheart. We failed you, I failed you, and you and your sister should not be in that situation or any situations that would endanger you. Elders should be the one who should be protecting you, keeping you from harm, and not burdening you of things that is for the adults to worry about. It was the man's choice to do the things he did at the park and because of that choice he is the one who is going to be held responsible for what he did and not you. We should be the one guarding you from monsters from under the bed and shadows. I'm sorry kiddo, if I was not there. "

"You are both silly," interrupted a sweet voice, from the other bed.

Both Mai and Tom looked at the young girl, who is giving them an adorable gap-tooth smile, from across the bed. "And pray tell, teddy bear, why do you think we are silly?"

"Because everyone was fine and Tom was a hero," the young girl answered if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and in fact, there was a grain of truth of what was said.

"I'm no hero."

"But you are Tom-Tom, you and Loki, you are both heroes," insisted the little girl.

"Loki?" their aunt asked, curious as to whom they are referring to. "Beth, who is Loki?"

"My new friend, he protected us from the bad man from the park," the young girl answered.

"He was the guy who saved us Aunt Mai," Tom clarified, when he saw his younger sister yawning.

"Really and where did you meet Loki? Was he with you in the park before the shooting?" she asked, her mama bear mode is again fully functioning.

Beth nodded her head, black curls bouncing. "Yes, Tom and I saw him in the park, he was hurt.'

Mai looked over at Tom for further explanation, one eyebrow cocked in silent question. "He was at the park, near the woods," the boy explained. "He was hurt pretty bad. He shoo us off, and was grumpy and angry about it."

"But he was hurt, and his stomach growled," Beth took over the explanation while giggling. "Tom bought hot dogs and gave it to him but he never ate it though…and I even helped Tom clean his wound. It was pwetty bad."

Mai couldn't help but feel horrified and proud at the same time. _Where did their parents failed to teach them about stranger danger, never mind that, where the heck did I fail in that regards._

She cleared her throat to catch the attention of the young girl who was trying to fight off the pull of sleep. Her medication is starting to kick in again. "Teddy Bear, what did your mom and I told you about stranger danger?"

Beth looked at her aunt and pouted. "Auntie you told us to help people who are in need and Loki was in need with help. He also saved Tom and I. was it wrong?"

Mai looked at her nephew for support but he only smiled mischievously and shrugs his shoulder in return. It's like he's telling her _it's your call dear aunt, you did taught us that._

 _I really dug a hole in that one._ She silently chided herself. **"** Yes sweetie, I told you to help people when they are in need but I also want you to be careful to whom you help, okay? There are bad people out there and I just want you to be safe. Helping people also means that you have to ask someone who is more knowledgeable to help the person in need. And do not do it on your own."

"Does it means that my new friend is dangewose?" the young girl asked, stumbling on the big words that she was trying to use.

"I don't know sweetie, People do bad things some for good reason, and others do bad things because they have no choice and the rest do bad things because they like it."

"So how about Loki?" the young girl persisted. Mai looked at her young niece's pouting face and chuckled at little. She slowly slid down from the bed and tucked Thomas in his bed before walking a few steps towards Beth's bed. "How about these," she asked while tucking the young girl back under the cover. "I will see him as innocent until he is proven guilty?'

"What?'

"Beth, what Aunt Mai wants to say is that, Loki is our friend until he does something bad, and Auntie would be angry, but she will still gave him a chance to explain himself if he ever does that before she would hurt him back," the boy hurriedly assured his younger sister when her lower lips started to tremble.

"pwamise?"

"I promise sweetheart," Mai answered as she place a kiss on the young girl's forehead. "And now, teddy bear, can you please sleep and rest, we had a trying day."

Beth was about to nod her head when she was suddenly became frightened by a very load clap of thunder and a crack of lightning. It was still raining outside.i "It's all right Beth; nothing is going to harm you," Mai crooned while stroking her niece's soft black curls.

"It sounds like the one in the park. When the bad man tried to hurt us," the young girl answered.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"Aunt Mai, can you make it go away?"

"What teddy bear?"

"The fear-the boogeyman." Both children answered in unison.

"Auntie,can you sing for us?" Tom asked from his bed. "Just until we can sleep, please"

Mai gave them a smile and started humming the first few notes of song. "Thanks Aunt Mai."

"Care to join me Tom?" their Aunt invited. "It would help you forget the thunder outside."

The young boy gave her a smile and a nodded and started slowly and softly. The song that his aunt was humming was all too familiar to him.

 _Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _No sir, not while I'm around_

Mai smiled at Tom, and joined in with the singing. Two voices joining as one as they drown out the noise from outside.

 _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some  
_ _No one's gonna hurt you  
_ _No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not a worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for a_

 _while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around_

It was all quite when the song was finished. Tom fell asleep while singing and was now softly snoring in his bed. Maiera was about to go to her own bed near the door to sleep when Beth's sleepy voice surprised her. "Aunt Mai, can you please check on Loki. I think he is not sleeping well."

"Beth?"

"Please auntie."

"Alright, teddy bear, I'll go check on your friend but you should sleep."

"Thanks auntie, you're the best." Mai chuckled at her young niece's antics. "Flatterer, now good to bed sweetheart, and sweet dreams,"

"Sweet dreams."

He was free-falling into nothingness.

He felt that he was dropping and waiting for it to end for about an hour now or was it few days, he couldn't be too sure.

The darkness was suffocating. It was timeless, and boundless. It was calm and it was also disconcerting.

Voices of different modulation reverberated around the thick satin blankness, audible yet indiscernible, and all of it tempting him to do something, offering him things that he could only dream of, but somehow deep inside he knew that such promises of glory could only lead him to eating bitter ashes.

It is how it started really, temptation. These beings tried to offer him the usual load of crap meant for everybody who wants to become somebody. Riches, fame, power, and the occasional offerings of carnal pleasure, may it be from male, female, children or anything it between. They will batter your resolve endlessly until you gave in. Until you succumb to the inevitability of servitude, for nothing is free, it is the only common concept, understood in all realms.

When such methods failed, then forgive them for using a more convincing method, the favoured means of extricating a favourable form of consent from unwilling participants, torture. Ah the screams, the howling crying of pain and the cacophony of yelling for the prolonged sweetness of release. He, Loki of Asgard, Loki Odinson—no-Loki Laufeyson, took pride that his contempt for the paltry offering of baubles kept him sane and help him stay strong against such promises. But alas that same pride has become his undoing. When honeyed words failed to move him, then his tormentors changed tactics, favouring on a more refined hostile approach.

At times he underwent torture that would cause even him to wish for the sweet release of death. There are times, were he felt that his skin was flayed and pulled so ever so slowly, and to maximize the pain, some would put potion on his wound, irritating it further, pushing it too incomprehensible pain. He would fade out into consciousness, but because they want him to break, they would bring him back from the cold clutch of unconsciousness and repeat it again, and again, and again.

When flaying him was not enough, they would expose him to different form of beating. At one point, he counted that four of his ribs were cracked and broken, wrist swollen, and limbs twisted in an abnormal angle, but since the act is not to give him death, they would heal him often, and repeat the torture again, a cycle of pain and abuse, and degradation.

But for Loki, the most painful torment was not of the physical but more on the mental and emotional aspect. His keepers find amusement as they trapped him in his most painful of memories, making the entire event more acute and clear to the point of being unbearable. His many failures, his insecurities, his fear both perceived and real, his constant need to be acknowledge by the one man he wanted to please, the resentment he had for the brother who overshadowed him in his greatness, all of it were twisted, perverted, to the point where nothing was the same.

The humiliation that he received for being different in Asgard; when Thor, the ignorant oaf that he is, couldn't see that being physically strong is not always the sure way to win a war, the multiple times that he, Loki, the younger prince, would constantly intervene and save Thor's ass from being killed by their enemies, yet when the time comes for acknowledgement, Loki was either ignored or forgotten.

When Sif and the warriors three, give moment of appreciation for the magic and assistance he gave to them, but in truth felt resentment for said assistance, for magic is dishonest form of fighting.

Let us not mention, the other Aisers who lived within the palace's walls. Always flattering when either his mother and brother are around, giving him praises and acceptance but would all turn their backs and mumble under their breath, when the queen and the golden prince walked away, leaving him alone and unwanted. Some tolerated his presence to give lip service to the royal family and few women warmed his bed, not because of him, but because of the crown and connection he represented.

But the memory that was used time and time again, to drive home the reality that he was nothing, was the day he found out the truth of his true parentage, the greatest betrayal of all, the secret of who he really is. But despite the truth, he still tried to find a way to gain a glimmer of acknowledgment from the person he considered as his father, Odin of Asgard, the AllFather. He risk it all, but the end he also losses it all.

Oh why would I never learn, always raising my expectation, all for it to be crushed and broken on my feet later, all I ever did was for us, for our family, but like last time and the time before that, all my plans was for nought. I am still an outsider, a monster, a nobody.

These were the thoughts used by his keepers to torment him, to break him, and at one point, it did break him, but not fully. He endured; he was a master of it, He keep his wits—tattered it may be, and remain vigilant. He learned his keeper's secrets, their magic, and their plan. He was patient and careful, gaining power, hiding it, and when he felt, he had enough he used it to escape the hellhole that he was living, and landed—in the realm that he most detested—Midgard.

But although he escaped, the realm of his demons, it doesn't mean that he escaped their influence, the effect of his torture is still strong. It encroaches in the border of his consciousness, watching and waiting when his defences were weak, and they will attack.

He was fighting to regain control, to find a way to go back to the waking world, but all he could see was darkness—the dark abyss of his demons—until a sliver of light, pale and translucent penetrated the darkness. He waited for a while, observing this foreign addition in his troubled psyche, until it become solid, like a golden ribbon, bright and solid.

He cautiously touched it with his mind, careful and ready for any attack, but it only gave him expected warmth. It silenced the voices around him. Surprised and curious, Loki studied the golden shaft of light more. He thought he heard something, tugging at his consciousness. He looked closer—there is it again, fleeting and warm. It was melodious and warm, secure and welcoming, the direct opposite of the voices from the void—the abyss.

He concentrated on it, followed it, until he could now discern what he was following –hearing –it was a song, alien yet familiar. _Nothing's going to harm you No sir, not while I'm around_ _._ It is a promise of security, of faith, and of hope.

Loki scoffed at its simple naivety. It's one dimensional take on the dangers lurking in the shadowed corner. _No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, just whistle I'll be there._ Naïve it maybe to his ears, yet it give him comfort. As he continuously followed the ribbon of light, he noticed that his surrounding became lighter. It is no longer black but grey and becoming lighter as the second passed by.

And the song became clearer and the lyrics become distinct. He slowly felt something was changing. For first time in a long time, he felt light and at peace. He allowed himself to enjoy and be a washed with the feeling of warmth from the song that was constantly floating in the air around him, embarrassing in a warm cocoon-until BOOM, it was shattered, the serene moment was gone, all thanks to a very clap of thunder and lighting.

Green eyes shoot open, immediately scanning the area for any threat. Another clap of thunder echoed off the sky outside. It was only then that Loki, took stock of his environment. "By Odin's shield, Brother, even in my tortured dreams and deliverance, you still disturb me with your unwanted presence."

He slowly turned on his side but stopped immediately and winced in pain, when a series of piercing and throbbing agony blossomed in his chest area. He looked down his body and studied the bandage that was wrapped around his chest and down to his torso. He suddenly remembered his embarrassing plight. _My powers is still weak, but mark my words human I am going to hunt you down like the prey that you are and I will make you pay for delivering me into this accursed plight._

His internal rant was disrupted by another round of booming thunder and flashes of lightning outside. The quick flash of light illuminated his room with quick blast of light, quick enough for Loki to detect a shadow near the opened door of his room.

A smirk slowly crept up and adorned his face, "I believe the proper etiquette you are looking for , is for you to knock on the door and announce your presence to me, and then stepped into the threshold and deliver whatever speech you dimmed necessary to be discussed, wait for my answer and then you leave me in peace," he called out to his visitor. "Or we may depart from practicing the expected social norm of any cultured civilization, by letting you barge into my temporary domicile, have a way with me or I with you, and consider it a done deal."

When nothing happened he continued on, "Well? I'm wai-"but he was abruptly silenced with a sharp slap to his face, causing him to see a few stars revolving around his peripheral vision. However such lapse of awareness did not diminish his speed; he instantly caught the offending appendage that delivered the blow and hold unto tightly.

"You will pay for that mortal!" he savagely warned

"Don't count on it pal," was the terse rejoinder, that completely caught him by surprise. _Twice in a short span of minutes_ , he mused. _Oh this will be fun_.

AN: So what do you think? The OC's conversation with our dear god of mischief is set in chapter three and it will be filled with a lot of verbal sparring. I'm sorry for the slow start.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Let the fireworks begins, keep the eye on the score. Loki =? VS Maiera =?**

 **CHAPTER 3: MIDNIGHT CONFLICT**

Maiera flinched when a vice-like grip tightened around her wrist; it was twisted painfully before it was yanked to the side. The sudden tug caused her to stumble forward which caused her to immediately extend her free hand forward, stopping her fall.

"You protest so much, darling," he chuckled evilly, his breath ghosting over her neck, making her shiver. "And yet here we are, you on top of me and me—well, I do admit that I do enjoy the view from down here below."

Mai turned her head to the side, letting her bound hair reach her free hand that was supporting her weight and deftly slide something out from the bun before sending a murderous glare to the man who was still gripping her wrist. She noticed that he slightly sitting, his back leaning on the headboard; the upper part of the bed was raised in an incline.

"Of course you would, perv," she replied, lips hooking up in a sweet smile, belying her true intention. "And if you won't let go of my hand, I'm sure the coroner wouldn't mind if she would receive a new addition for her morgue this late at night." To prove her point, she jab the end of the now free buyao at the man's side. It was made of silver with a carved peony flower made of lavender coloured glass with a dangling purple tassel.

The long silver stem of the hair ornament was carved with an intricate design, masking its sharp side, and at its very end was a curved hook with a very sharp tip. This was not a just a simple hair ornament, it was a weapon –a well-hidden weapon, and Maiera excelled in using it with quiet the efficiency, especially when it is used to defend herself.

"That could be arranged," Loki replied, "But I would assure you dearest that such a place will not be graced by my presence, you however would—"He suddenly stopped when the hooked end of the thing the woman is holding penetrated further into the cloth that was wound around his chest and torso and now have reached the skin of his side.

He quirked one perfect brow at her and smirked, eyes glinting with hidden amusement. "Careful dearest, play with fire and you might get burn?"

"Continue to assume sir, and I would personally deliver you to hell."

"What is going on around here," a voice rang out from the doorway, interrupting the stand-off. It was followed by click of a switch; bright lights soon flooded the once dimly lit room. "And what do you think you're doing young lady?"

Mai turned her head to the side and looked up at the nurse that was standing at the door. She was in the late fifties, steel grey hair in a severe bun, eyes sharp and accusing, and thin lips pressed hard in a line, full of censure.

Mai looked down on her hand, which she found out was resting on what she felt like a well-tone chest, and then looked back up to the silent nurse and was hit with the reality of what she and the man named Loki looked like; her, who is almost lying on top him and him –from the soft chuckled being emitted, was clearly enjoying the whole thing. Heat started to creep up to her cheeks; _of course, she would just have to jump to that conclusion, wouldn't she._

Not skipping a beat, she retracted the buyao from Loki's side and plastered on a watery smile and somehow managed to even produce a smidgen of fake tears before meeting the nurse's suspicious stare, while secretly pressing her palm on Loki's injured chest. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do," she answered, voice cracking. She slowly stood up but kept her palm pressing on Loki's chest "He was fidgeting, and mumbling a while ago, and I got scared. When he started thrashing around, I tried to calm him down but it didn't work, he just-just-he was really out of it, it was just now that he just opened his eyes. "

She even anteed up her act, and brought out the big guns, delivering a very moving puppy dogged eye act. "Oh dear god!" she exclaimed as liquid red petals started to blossom on the white bandage. "Nurse, please help, his bleeding again." This plaintive plea, immediately jolt the other woman to action, she hurriedly went outside the room and rolled in a cart. She pushed it forward until it was parked near the bed. She then looked down at the bandage that is now decorated with spots of red. With skills honed with both time and practice, she made fast work with unwrapping Loki's bandage.

Loki was enjoying watching how the woman delivered a pretty convincing act but it was soon became short lived when he suddenly felt pain on his chest _Damn that wily little fox,_ he reflected half-impressed. By strategically pressing a side of his chest, it somehow force the wound to open a little, giving credence to her claim for assistance, whilst successfully cutting the issue of impropriety at the roots. Such thought was soon cut offed when he felt a warm hand touched his shoulder.

He delivered a withering glare on the older woman whose hands were on his person as she started cleaning his wound. "Unhand me woman," He slapped the hand away.

"Don't you dare give me that tone young man," the woman scolded, hands still busy with her task. "Your wound has just reopened. Be thankful that it does not need any more stitching. I said don't move."

"I would move as I perfectly damn wish you pathetic quim. Such nuisance is not needed. I will not subject myself to your world's archaic form of torture that is packaged as form of healing. " Loki all but shouted his disdain, making the woman stop with equal measure of fear and anger.

It came to pass that anger won out. "Well, I never," she harrumphed angrily, hurriedly shoving, bandages, antiseptic, bandages and cotton balls to a tray. "I have never been insulted in my entire life."

"Well consider this your first notice of being promptly been insulted."

"Listen here son, let me do my job before your wound became infected." The woman tried to reason again. Sure she may be insulted by this ungrateful brat of a man but her oath still instilled the call to serve and help those under her care no matter how much she wish to flee from the place or snapped back at him with a few insult of her own.

A glint of anger flashed through his emerald orb's making Maiera who was standing at the side felt scared. The room started to become colder and suffocating. "Get out!" He growled out, "Get out before I will end your wretched little life. I'm not your son. What right do you have to call me that, you whose life is a meagre ripple in time, dare to place yourself on an exulted possession as my mother? Get out!"

Without a second thought, the nurse hurriedly flew out the room. Nothing could force her to remain back there. Just by looking at those eyes, eyes that were filled with so much hate and disgust, and a barely controlled volatile temper would give her nightmares on the nights to come. Those eyes held promise of death and so much more.

Upon witnessing the entire debacle, Maiera felt guilty as she slowly closed the door shut. She knew that the evening nurse would not return later that night, if ever at all. She turned back and faced the bed; she slowly let out a sigh as she gathered the different things that flew out from the tray when the older woman rushed out of the room. She couldn't blame the woman either; the man who is by now staring at the wall with equal look of longing and betrayal, was frightening a moment ago. The vitriol that was spewed from out of his mouth was uncalled for and unnerving.

She would gladly joined the nurse and flew out of the room and leave the man be, but seeing the still bleeding wound sent a rush of guilt flooding into her conscience. If it wasn't for her, the wound would not have reopened and there should not have been a shouting incident.

Careful as not to disturb the man from his train of thought, weary of another verbal beat-down, she slowly put on a pair of surgical gloves and started cleaning the wound with soap and water that was found on the abandoned cart. After cleaning, she gently applied antibiotic cream to stave of infection and soon wound a sterile bandage over one shoulder and around his chest and torso. She was careful to monitor his breathing, to indicate how much tight or loose she should wound the strip. If it hitches then she would loosen it a little—giving him a breathing room, but as she continued with her work, she noted that the man's breathing was steady and calm. With hands occupied with work, she let her mind wonder to a few moments back and suddenly remembered how the jerk assumed that she was something she was not. Irked with the memory, she accidently tightened the bandages before locking it in place, eliciting a sound from the person who she is tending.

"Dearest, truly your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired." Loki chided with a smirk. It took a while for him to calm down, after all he was rudely reminded of what he just lost. Through the lies that have been woven during his childhood, he now lost what he closely holds dear, his mother. He might not be Od—the Allfather's son but he was Frigga's son, her favoured son. And through a fault not of his own making, he would lose such a rare relationship, _ah sentimentality, what wondrous feats have you brews upon me._

"And you sir, should learn to keep your scathing opinions to a minimum especially if you are in a place where one slip could end your life,' she answered back.

"Such threat does not work on me mortal."

"So we are at this again, calling names!"

"Surely such anger does not stem from the reality that I just called you as what you really are. Be thankful that I just acknowledge you as such."

"Thankful?"

"Yes, Thankful. Although kneeling in reverence, supplicating to one who is above you, a god, is also acceptable."

"You are really full of yourself aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad that you finally come to your senses and have come to acknowledge my greatness, mortal."

"Really now," she drawled, eyebrow raised "and yet who is in the hospital bleeding and almost died this afternoon."

"Your point?"

"Surely you would understand where I'm going with this?" she sassed back.

Loki looked at the young woman who was verbally sparing with him. No one managed to stand toe to toe with him in any argument and remained unscathed; not his tutors, not Thor's bumbling friends, and not even the court. They would either categorize his words as scathingly true or a bunch of disgusting lies, there was no middle ground with them. This was refreshing, this mortal woman is not easily cowed down, she has a spine, and have hold up against him for a while now, she even threaten him with bodily harm three times, and actually delivered two out of the three.

"It's rude to stare at people you know," Mai couldn't help but feel that she was being scrutinized, like a bug under a microscope.

"I am not the only one guilty of such crime."

A soft glow of an attractive blush appeared on Mai's cheek. Busted. She couldn't help but gaze at the man on the bed. Sure he was handsome, but there was something more to him that meets the eye, something that intrigued and irked her to no end.

She witnessed how rude and callous he was toward the nurse. She knew that he is a flirt of the first calibre, using his honeyed voice in its full potential, green eyes alert and domineering, charm that would put a snake to shame, and something elusive and hidden. Something that would probably would cause her untimely death, if pursued without caution. And right now she has to be cautious with the dealing with this guy. She looked at her throbbing wrist and remembered what Carisi mentioned about what happened in the park made her more aware of what she should do.

"Dearest, it would be benefiting your mortal life span if you would stop this tedious habit of gazing over my head, and just simply say what you want to say."

Loki just smirked when the young woman pinned him with a glare, amethyst orbs glaring with annoyance. Aside from the woman's fighting spirit, what intrigued Loki, was the woman's eyes. As far as he knows Midgardians have only four eye colors: brown, blue, green, and black, and such colors differ in shade that would result to a different range of hazel down to steel-grey, but he never heard of them having violet-colored irises. This woman is just full of surprises.

"How about we do a do-over?" she offered.

"Pardon?"

"Let's start this over again," she explained, she was now setting on a chair next to the bed, facing him. "Let us introduce ourselves to each other."

"I agree, the first time I met your acquaintance my dear, was thru your slap,"

"Only because you deserved it, why would you think that I am some kind of a trollop?" she demanded, eyebrow raised, hands folded over her chest.

"Forgive me dearest, but from where I came from, a woman who visited a man's chamber in the middle of the night is usually seen as having an affair with such man."

"From what backward century did you come from?" she asked incensed. To think that the reason why she went to this guy's room is to honor her promise to her niece was now twisted into something sordid is beyond her.

Upon looking at the young woman's frowning visage, he couldn't help but feel a fraction—a fleeting of sense of guilt. _I raised you better than to become a judgmental idiot my son._

"Really woman, such concept shouldn't be alien to you."

"Of course it's not. But I just can't stop myself from thinking as to why the heck do you jump to such conclusion about me, I don't even know you, hell, I'm not even dressed like one."

"Fishing for compliments, dearest?' He asked mockingly. He looked her over and smirked. The mortal maybe beautiful and alluring if given time to pamper herself but right now with the garment she is wearing she looks more like what the bifrost have spit out after Heimdall have a very long night in the tavern. "Forgive me luv for assuming you as such, but I simply must admit that what you say is true, you look devastatingly out of place for such scintillating job for carnal pleasure."

Eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "You can shove your compliments where the sun won't shine."

"I'm merely jesting with you, I am truly sorry for my earlier behavior."

Mai just simply raised one of her eyebrows to another notch. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. With this guy, you might never know what would come next. "Take my apology woman for I'm not known for giving one."

And there it is, the other shoe has finally dropped. "Thank you and I am really sorry for slapping and stabbing you." She raised her hand, and smiled tentatively. She just had to ignore all his egotistical tendencies and move on and she might walk out this room without having a coronary. "Hi, I am Maiera Shen nice to meet you. You can call me Mai if you want, and can you please stop using this dearest for calling me. Just Mai is fine."

Loki looked at the offered appendage and tentatively took it. "I am Loki of Asgard, Loki Laufeyson, and it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he answered in return, _see mother I am not a lost cause._ "You can call me your highness, my lord, or my master, take your pick. And I would extend my regrets in advance if I would not heed your suggestion about refraining from using such endearment, your reaction is simply amusing dearest, and I intend to enjoy it fully."

The hand that Loki was holding suddenly shifted, it has changed position now tightening around his fingers. "Watch it Laufeyson, don't get smart with me. This is a do-over, so please leave your entire ginormous ego out of this."

"As you wish dearest," he answered with a challenging smirk. Her gripped may not make any lasting damage on his person but he allowed her to think that she have won this round. Riling her up is so much fun. _Maybe being exiled in this accursed realm would be a tad bearable compared to the last place he just stayed._

And as usual she just tuned out the last part of the sentence; there is no point on wasting energy over a trivial matter. After a few second, something click within her mind, _did I just heard right? Or am I_ being-"Wait did you just say Asgard?" her interest was piqued.

"Yes, Asgard, the realm of the gods,"

"So that makes you a god?" she asked. "Wait, are you and the rest of the people in Asgard the same set of people that the ancient people of Scandinavia revered and worship?"

"I am starting to doubt your intelligence pet, did I not just told you what I am the moment you barge into my chamber?" he answered with a sigh. "Some of us visited your realm for over a century for sport, and might have fostered the idea of worshipping us as their gods and protector. Are you sure that you are alright?'

"oh hush you," she shushed him as the cogs in head started turning. The squad did say that he was dressed up in a weird get up, plus the fact that he lifted a guy up while chocking the life out of him, and coupled with the egotistical tirade he just exhibit, mix them all together and-oh my god, I just threatened a god-or a person who is suffering from a severe case of schizophrenia on grandiosity. "Hey what do you think you're doing," She tried tugging her hand free from Loki's grasp but he did not let go, instead he placed his palm over her throbbing wrist. A tingling sensation slowly travelled from the tip of her fingers and slowly moves up to her wrist, until the acute throbbing stopped. She looked down on her rest and witnessed that her wrist was no longer swollen.

With another tingling sensation, she found out that her disarrayed hair suddenly braided itself and was coiled up on her head in a coronet with her buyao resting to the side, tassel dangling. And when she looked down on her lap, she was suddenly shocked when she found out that she was no longer wearing her comfy sweatshirt, but was now wearing a long light green lace night gown that reach her ankles and was cinched at the waist. It has bell sleeves with embroidery of curved vines at the cuff and a scooped neckline. The material was soft and light and the entire thing was beautiful.

"Wow this is—it is-"she bumbled along as she tried to construct a coherent sentence, in short, this is the first time that night that she was rendered speechless.

"Miraculous, divine, otherworldly," Loki offered nonchalantly as he gazed down on the mortal's face as it displayed varied form of emotion, from disbelief, to fright, to wonder, and now gobsmacked. He never knew why he did a little magic just to make her believe in everything he was saying but he was not complaining on the effect of his brash action. "And with that my pet, I could now assure you that I am truly a god and not a man suffering from any illness of crippling delusions."

A pair of phoenix eyes glared up at Loki. "Did you just read my mind?"

He only shrugged his shoulder and smirked. Huffing her annoyance, she started to look down on her wrist. She tried moving it around, looking for some tenderness or quick shot of pain, but found nothing. It was completely healed. He might be the greatest jerk she ever has the misfortune to meet today, but said jerk did manage to save her niece and nephew from harm, so anything short of murdering him is out of the question. First, she is in his debt for saving the children, and second and most important is the fact that this insufferable ass is a god, an honest to goodness god. _So is there a proper way of conversing with a god? With this guy, I think I would need a thick manual, a very thick manual to get through his egotistical self and changing moods. Well I guess, I should just do what I have been doing for the rest of the night, just roll with the punches his giving and dish a few of mine own, besides I'm still alive aren't I._

"Thank you," she softly said, giving him a smile. She was determined to make this whole conversation a little less awkward and as much as possible on equal footing, with an ego like his, being subservient is not the best way to go; it would just inflate his ego more. "I mean aside from healing my wrist, I would like to thank you for saving my neice and nephew this afternoon."

"So there is really a reason for you to be here and I thought it was for something else."

"For the last time, I am not here for that kind of thing," she said in exasperation. "Kindly pull your head from the gutter, and be serious." Who is she kidding, this idiot is really driving her up the wall, god or no, and she just about had it with his assumptions.

"I made a promise to Beth that I would check on you because she is worried that her new friend would have a hard time sleeping."

Loki slowly shifted in his bed and looked towards Mai. He suddenly remembered the incident at the park, his fist slowly curled up in anger when memories of what happened flashed through his mind. The panic, the mindless killing, and the fear of the two children he was trying to protect flooded back to him. "And where we you when all hell broke loose, that those children became dependent on act of mercy from a stranger? From what I can see, you care for those children but why were they alone in the park."

Shame and angered rolled and coiled around her stomach. "I was not with them because I just flew in from another country but believe me when I say that I will make the lives of the people who have hurt those kids and many others too, living hell. I care for those children, so don't judge me from a just a few moments of being absent. They were not alone when they were at the park."

"I may be hurt at that time woman, but I was not blind. Long before that pathetic excuse of an organism started shooting, those children were wondering around the park without a chaperone and don't tell me that that poor excuse of lump of flesh who was busy with desecrating her body and mind with those unholy substance is what you constitute as an appropriate guardian to your family."

"That poor excuse of lump of flesh as you accurately put it was not my idea of a chaperone," she answered hotly. "That was my brother-in-law's decision."

"By Odin's shield, your realm is blight on all the realms. How on any realms could it be acceptable for a father to intrust his son—his heir and his daughter to someone who is blatantly incompetent as that"

Maiera rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Oi! Don't you dare lump me with that man," she exclaimed as she massage her throbbing temple. "At least we could agree on something. My brother-in-law's parenting skills or lack thereof."

"You are right." He looked at her as she continued massaging her temple. With all the hype that happened in the past few hours, Maiera is sure that she was going to suffer the mother of all migraines tonight. "Come here," a voice cut through the throbbing pain, but she did not move. She was suddenly tugged forward to the edge of the. When she was about to sound out her protest, soft cold hands started to massage her temple. The movement was practiced and gentle, making her relax a bit. The pain slowly subsided. "Feeling better?"

She nodded in reply. "Good, for I don't want to be accused of molesting you when you would succumb to the pain and faint on the floor. I may have made and committed many a crimes, but molesting one of the members of the fairer sex is one that shall not darken my door."

Maiera chuckled silently and shook her head. This guy is perplexing as always. Rude yet a gentleman in his own twisted kind of way. "The kids are fine you know, they are now resting across from this room. Beth's operation was a success and Tom's arm would mend."

"Good. The little ones should be sleeping and I hope that they would not suffer any effect of what they witness in the park." He knew for a fact that all warriors, no matter how strong or seasoned have always have a breaking point, but for children who are more fragile, this would create havoc on their psyche for a long time. "Do you have healers of the mind?'

Mai was surprised with the question and it took her a while to understand the full meaning of the statement. "Yes, we have. I already called someone to look in with the children. I know it would be hard for them, but they will not be alone to face such reality anymore."

"And how about their parents?"

"What about them?"

"Surely dearest that any of the two who managed to create such wonderful creatures would be there for them."

"Their mother, my sister can't be there for them," she answered simply. "She is battling another problem, her health is deteriorating fast and she hadn't much time, hence the availability of mind healer at single notice. This is not the first time that the children's lives have not been thrown as sundered nor it would be the last. I'm just hoping that it would not affect them that much."

"And the father?" he gently prodded. He knew that the man in question would not win any award for being the best parent, but even Odin who was busy, strict, and hold as many secret as the grain in the sand in an hourglass, still has the time to be good father to both of his son. Although Loki would later admit, that the Allfather was blatant with his favouritism with Thor, he did not abandoned him when he was still a young child, he was there, supportive but distant, but was a constant fixture to the boy's years that they felt secure that no matter what trials and mischief that got themselves into both Odin and Frigga would be there for them, one who disciplines and the other to console.

"Is still being contacted, he has gone missing. Authorities are ready to give him a piece of their mind with the stunt he just be pulled, that is before they would march him down to jail where he rightfully belongs. Whether he is here or not, it doesn't really change anything. He is far to focus on himself than to what is happening to his children."

"They will be staying with you?"

"They will be." It was a short statement but it carried a weight of promise. A promise of security and care for the children, and a promise of bodily harm for those who wants to hurt them. And the young god knew that this petite woman would deliver such threat with certainty.

"Can you tell me something?"

He raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "Anything dearest." _And in three, two, and one, and just like clockwork, the woman shot him a glare that was so potent with anger._ "I told you I have a name, do use it."

"I am god, yet I'm still waiting for a smidgen of reverence from you."

"I gave you an apology and I am trying to have a descent conversation with you, can you just have it at that?"

"If I must," he smiled down at her, eyes a light with mischief. "Honestly woman, you're just too easy to wound up. So what do you want to know?"

Mai took a deep breath and concentrate. It's true, the moment she stepped in this room; she just can't seem to find a place to be calm and indifferent like always. She felt that she constantly being tested, for what it is for she doesn't know but it is clear that it all boil down to other person in this room. "Why did you save them?"

"Because I was there, and those little ones gave me something that a few have given freely."

"You simply save them because you happened to be there?" she scoffed in disbelief.

"Is this how you usually treat people that save your family?"

"No. But this is the first time that a god helped my family," she replied, looking at him straight in the face. "And god or not, I learned the hard way that nothing is for free. When in debt with a man, one knows that he is after power, money, or pleasure. When in debt with a god, I felt that I am clueless with how to settle the account."

Loki cocked his head to the left; he studied the woman sitting beside him. Puzzling over what this tiny mortal is thinking. "For a mortal, whose very bedrock of existence is to believe that there is still goodness in his fellowman, you my dearest is a rare gem."

"As I said, I am just a realist. I know that action has an equal reaction. And everything is not what it seem. I just want to be prepared."

He nodded his head in agreement. He too likes to prepare, to plan ahead, to make contingency after contingency. To make sure that his interest will always be protected. But for such a young mortal to have a jaded view of the world is quite distressing. What could have pushed her to be cynical?

"It was I who is debt to your family and saving the little ones was my form of payment."

"Forgive me Laufeyson, but as far as I could tell, no one in my family came from Scandinavia, half of my family is practicing Christianity, the others Buddhism and Shintoism, and the remaining few are too stubborn to believe in something invisible and has power over all things, so in which part of my family's confusing religious practices did you gain a debt with us."

"It was from the same children that I saved."

"What?" she asked, feeling confused and then alarmed. "Did they err…summon you here or something, Save you, or how about freed you from something."

"None of those I'm afraid, although let me state again woman that I am a god and I am not some domesticated canine to be summon on a whim," he snapped his reply. He find her amusing but like everything else his patients has its limits. "The children gave me something far more precious than what any of the nine realms could offer."

"And that would be?"

"This." He simply waved his hand indicating her, him, and the entire room. "Like you, those children gave me a chance to be me. I was a stranger and pose a danger to them but yet they accepted me without fear, they trusted me for what I am, although in your case dearest, you did try to kill me first before hearing me out, but still, you like the little ones gave me a chance. And that is all I ever wanted."

It was Mai's turned to be puzzled. "You're a god, you have millennia to be who you are to be. You have all the time to be revered, feared, and accepted all in the same time. You live in Asgard, do you not? You have a family there."

"Not anymore." He answered bitterly, hands clutching the blankets with force. "A truth hidden from the moment of my birth has changed all that.

"You've been with them for entire life, they just can't simply throw you out for a truth that if I should guess, was hidden by your parents."

"They already did. Although my mother is the only one who would mourn for me," he finally admitted. "She was the only one who sees me as something worthy."

"Laufeyson, what did you do?"

"if we are going to have this conversation, I would greatly appreciate it if you could just call me by my name which is Loki. The other one leaves a bitter aftertaste in my mouth if uttered."

"As you wish," Mai conceded, she knew that names hold great importance to people, and based from the studies she have made in her work, some countries would even have two names, to protect them from evil spirit. It was rare for someone as ancient as this man to give permission to any mortal to know and use his name.

"To answer your question, as to what I purportedly do to force my mother to mourn for me, was nothing really. I just did what I was asked to do. To lead and rule Asgard, while the Allfather was having his Odinsleep. He has to recharge his power. I ruled the realm in his stead. I ruled it in a way on how my mother trusted me to be. I made plans to secure the safety of the people of Asgard while my oaf of brother was send to your realm in exile to learn. But he never learned. He still thinks that every things was easily given to him, he was still brash, and unprepared. While he dallies with a mortal woman here in your world, Asgard was threatened with an old enemy. I made mistakes, for deep down I know that my brother was not yet ready to be king, but I had made peace with the mistakes I made, and I used it to settle the score between Asgard and Jotunheim once and for all. Sacrificing more than they could ever imagine, but it the end it was always been for nought. It is always my brother who would be hailed as a hero, and I as the villain, man dwarfed over by the shadow casted by the golden son."

"What happened Loki?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what you told me must be the one that broke the camel's back, but what did you do after."

Loki at Mai again and realized something. This woman has the same talent as his mother. The uncanny way of making him feel that it was acceptable to talk things out in the open, the ability to voice out what is really there without fear of being rejected. "I just simply gave up." He looked away from Mai and stared instead on the window. "What's the point of grinding yourself against a stone, to flow against the river, to fly when you are bound, only to be disappointed, judged, and rejected time and time again?"

"So you exiled yourself to this backward realm to escape it all.'

"I did not choose this poor excuse of a planet to be my temporary home, it just simply a healthier choice from where I was stuck after I let go of Asgard."

Mai offered him a smile when he finally looked back at her. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "In that case, I would welcome you Loki of Asgard to our mortal realm," she greeted him warmly. "I hope that you will find what you are looking for in this realm or the next."

Loki looked at the woman and shook his head in disbelief. "You are far too trusting for your own good," he scolded. "I might have spun lies to get you comfortable with me; I might be a murderer, a sociopathic killer, and I may be a god aiming for earth domination."

Mai raised an eyebrow at him and glared. "I 'am no idiot Loki, I know you are dangerous, no god in history has a clean hand, they have blood on them one way or the other. Either by their own act or through the acts done in their name, all have had blood and death in their hands." She squeezed his hand again. "Consider this a payment for saving my niece and nephew. I don't want to be in debt with a god."

"As you wish dearest, but don't come running away from me if I had the urge to burn and create havoc on your tiny little realm. I am a god of mischief and lies after all. I do enjoy having a few chaos once in a while."

"We are not as pathetic as you may think, Loki. You might be surprised with the things we could do."

"I highly doubt it."

"So we will just agree to disagree then."

Loki just nodded his agreement, and opened his palm and with a shimmering light a book appeared on his once empty hand. "Close your mouth human before flies will take up residence in it."

"Cut me some slacks why don't you. This is the first time that I actually see something this out of the ordinary."

"If that is the case then basked in my glory, mortal"

"I was referring to the book," she retorted, eyes gleaming with excitement as she stood up and scooted over the bed and tried hard to read the contents of the book over Loki's shoulder. "Don't you know that book is very hard to come by? Only three were ever printed. One is in a private collection; the other one is in the library but it would take forever to get a chance to conduct a study on it, and the third was lost."

"It was not lost; an Asgardian brought it back to Asgard and donated it to the palace library where it stayed there until now. This is just but a copy of that book"

"Here take this." He handed the book to Maiera who was by now grinning from ear to ear. "Read it there on your chair and be quiet. I will just open the door of this room so that you can still keep watch with the kids from across the hall. Besides I don't want to have a repeat performance with you and your hands as you try make a convincing lie to escape the issue of impropriety with the workers of this building."

Maiera just waved her hand to indicate that she heard and promptly returned to her seat. Her nose was now buried halfway in the book. A flash of a smile ghosted over Loki's lip before it suddenly disappear, _if I only know beforehand that the only way for me to shut you up is plying you with books then I would not have sacrifice my dignity and be disrespected with the nurse._

Shaking his head, he conjured another book and started to read but not before he opened the door that lead to the hallway

A few minutes passed, and each occupant of the room was happily ensconced in their own private little world. Both were content with the silence and the air of companionship each felt from the other. But the bubble of contentment was disrupted by very loud boom of thunder and the crackle of lightning from outside. The storm has not eased a down a bit; instead it became louder and frightening.

"Damn it," Loki cursed loudly, slamming his book on the bed.

"What's wrong does thunder and lightning bother you?"

"No, I just don't fancy what comes after it."

"Oh." She looked over at Loki and saw that the god was tensed, the hand that was holding the back was stiff and the knuckles were turning white, his breathing was fast as he watched the display of raw power of Mother Nature out of the window.

With without saying anything, she carefully closed the book she was reading and stood up. She slowly walked up to the window while humming a familiar tune. When she reached the window, she yanked the curtains from the side and pulled it to reach the other side, completely obscuring the electrical display outside. After securing the curtains, she slowly walked back to her chair and sat down.

She reopened the book she was reading and returned to the paragraph that caught her interest. "Thank you," voice called out from person on the bed. She just nodded her head in response.

Loki took a deep breath and exhaled. He never liked thunder or its partner, the crackling lightning. It was just another reminder of what he was and what he wasn't. He would always be the one planning and strategizing on how to make a mission a success, to make sure that all of them could go home in one piece, but no matter how good the plan, Thor has always knows how to bungle it all up, endanger the lives of many for his idea of heroics. And it was always up to him to find ways to haul up their assess in one piece back to Asgard. And like thunder and lightning, Thor would always have the attention of many. It was not just the attention, the oaf, embodied the two elements characteristics, loud, brash, uncaring, and without control. He prefers to use brute force on everything, enjoying the spirit of battle as it last. His brother is not a savage, but one could not deny that the golden prince of Asgard was yet immature and unfocused. Never seeing the bigger picture, always too happy to end almost all dispute with a swing of his hammer, Loki all felt pity for those who would have the misfortune of meeting the golden prince, the hammer of Asgard, for his brother never give quarter. He should know, he has been on the receiving end of his older brother's wrath especially during military drills, training, and war plans, many at times, that he wouldn't wish it to some people who just wanted to talk, to be heard.

The rugged breathing was still present even if she drawn the curtain shut. Maiera all but wanted to ask as to why Loki was having a hard time calming down but think better of it. He will tell her if he would deem her worthy of such information, besides all of us demons or two that would keep us awake at night, what more of a god.

She turned the page of her book, but could not concentrate on what she was supposed to be reading when Loki is clearly having a difficult time dealing with his demons. Maiera sighed again _this would be the second time she would be singing, all thanks to a blasted thunderstorms._

 _Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _No sir, not while I'm around_

 _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some  
_ _No one's gonna hurt you  
_ _No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not a worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for a_

 _while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around_

Loki was snapped out from his dark musing when he heard the same song being sang. He looked at the woman seating on the chair beside his bed. She was still reading the book that he lend to her and was thoroughly enjoying it but at the same time was still singing the same song that he heard late that night.

He knew what the young mortal was up to and he was not a cold hearted bastard, as what others suspect of him to be, and not feel a sense of gratitude to what she just offered. He was used to be left alone to deal with the bout of jealousy, insecurity, and self-pity that he would often encounter every end of a mission. And he was not a selfish bastard to demand that their mother should favour him and his need. Thor was also her son, her true son, so he would just smile and hug his mother and let her go, while he went to his room and deal with issues alone.

He let the song washed over him it lyrics warming his soul, for once he just enjoy it and made peace with himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the song carry away his anger and fear. When the last note was finally song, Loki opened his eyes and looked at the woman.

She was rubbing her eyes and was trying to stifle a yawn. _It seems that I'm not the only one affected with the song._

"Go to back to your room and sleep dearest, you certainly need it."

The woman gave put an exasperated sigh. "I told you my name, just use it will you. You're giving me the creeps with all the dearest you've been spouting."

 _Maiera just be thankful that it was not precious, then you will not just have the creeps but a bloody nightmare._ __Loki smirked evilly as he watched the young woman placed the book on the bedside table. "As you wish dearest, but I would certainly find a new name for you tomorrow…how about-"

Maiera's eyes widen a fraction before glaring down at the man on the bed. "Don't you dare, Loki Laufeyson," she pointed her finger at him. "So help me god, I'm going to murder you in your sleep. And stop prancing around inside my mind."

"Is that a plea for divine intervention dearest? It would be difficult if I would help in my own untimely demise, but for you I will try."

"Oh you're impossible." She stormed of the room and slammed the room shut.

He just chuckled as he watched the young woman marched out the room. He was grateful for the help that the girl gave but he just couldn't help it, she was just to fun to mess around. From what he gathered from the conversation that he heard before he went to sleep, Maiera Shen would have plateful of grievances on the morrow. He could only offer her a few time to blow off some steam and find a moment of peace, before she would find herself in the eye of the storm, alone, and fighting.

He glanced down on the book that was left on his bedside table. A slow smile appeared on his face. He gently waved his hand and let the book appear beside the young woman who is by now sleeping on her bed from across the hall. "Consider this a gift little ones, I always keep my promise."

 _ **AN: so what do you think? Okay who is keeping up with the score, who won? And what did Loki mean by the last line, any guesses (^_^).**_

 _ **Just a heads-up, I'm going to post new chapter between Friday-Sunday of each week, that is my job in the real world wouldn't give me any problems.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Ciao.  
**_


End file.
